The instant invention relates generally to air deflectors for motor vehicles and more specifically it relates to a wind deflector for a snow plow on a motor vehicle.
Numerous air deflectors for motor vehicles have been provided in prior art that are adapted to reduce drag of air flowing against frontal surfaces during the vehicles movements. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,409,309; 4,214,786 and 4,262,954 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.